1. Field of the Invention
This invention in general relates to transducers and more particularly to low frequency underwater transducers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A common type of transducer used for underwater detection is the Tonpilz or longitudinal resonator type which has a head mass, a tail mass, and an active material operational in the compressional mode. With detection systems operating at lower and lower resonant frequencies, the requirements for a resonant transducer element becomes more difficult from a point of view of weight, size and volume, especially when a large array of transducers is utilized in the detection system. Any reduction of size and weight, without sacrificing low frequency operation, would be most desirable, and the present invention provides just such a transducer.